


Quiero que te quedes

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya implicado, Cancer, DaiSuga implicado y no correspondido, KageHina implicado, M/M, One Shot, oisuga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de cómo un perro, Iwa-chan y sobre todo la repentina amistad de Sugawara Koushi endulzaron los últimos meses de la vida de Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiero que te quedes

**Author's Note:**

> Son una pareja crack, pero me encantan, entonces tenía que escribir algo de ellos XD ojalá les guste, aunque les advierto que tiene algo (bastante) angst XD
> 
> Oh, y tanto el título del fic como las citas que están al principio y al final son de una canción de Thirty Seconds to Mars, "Stay" (en realidad es un cover de una canción de Rihanna, pero personalmente prefiero la version de 30STM).
> 
> Disfrutenlo, y no se olviden de comentar qué les pareció! :D

_"Es irónico que tú eres el que está roto,_

_Pero yo soy el único que necesita que lo salven…"_

* * *

"¡Tooru!" su madre exclama desde la entrada, causando que el joven rubio en el umbral de la puerta dé un ligero respingo. "¡Alguien encontró a Tobio-chan!"

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero ver a ese perro nunca más!" el aludido responde en el mismo tono; "¡Dile que se lo quede!"

La mujer frunce el ceño, claramente disgustada. Se disculpa con Koushi y este le dedica una sonrisita algo incómoda. A su lado, el perro jadea y mueve la cola en una dulce ignorancia. Koushi se hinca para acariciarlo mientras la madre de Tooru se excusa y sube para discutir con su hijo. Koushi pretende no oír nada mientras le hace cariños al precioso labrador color chocolate que se encontró la noche anterior cerca de su casa, antes de notar los anuncios en los postes ofreciendo una recompensa por el perro.

Oikawa Tooru hace entonces acto de presencia, y Koushi se pone de pie para recibirlo. Enarca las cejas en señal de sorpresa —hace tiempo que no ha visto a Tooru y vaya que este ha cambiado: está más flaco, su piel más pálida y su cabello más corto. Las arrugas de su ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos en una pequeña mueca afean su rostro, además de las ojeras marcadas que parecen haber obtenido su derecho a estar ahí.

Koushi sonríe, un poco tímido.

"Oikawa-san, tiempo sin verte." El perro ladra y Koushi suelta una risita: claro, ¿quién más podría ser dueño de un labrador que responde al nombre de 'Tobio-chan'? Es tan obvio y Koushi se siente un poco estúpido por no habérselo esperado antes.

Tooru, por su parte, no parece nada feliz de ver a ninguno de los dos. "¡¿Tú?!" dice con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. Toma entonces la correa de las manos de Koushi y se la arrebata con brusquedad. "No, olvídalo. Dame a Tobio-chan. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes, ratas del Karasuno se queden con mi lindo Tobio-chan."

Koushi siente el impulso de fruncir el ceño, pero en lugar de eso solo hace una mueca y vuelve a colocar su expresión de default: una sonrisa educada.

"Ese es el punto. Vine a devolverte a tu perro, Oikawa-san."

"Sí, bueno, gracias. Ahora ve—"

"¡Qué muchacho tan agradable!" la madre de Tooru vuelve a hacer aparición, halagando a Koushi mientras acaricia la cabeza del labrador. "¡Quédate a cenar como una pequeña recompensa de nuestra parte! Por supuesto, te pagaremos la recompensa de verdad, pero toma esto como un pequeño adelanto—"

Koushi tose, se sonroja y trata de rechazar la invitación amablemente mientras Tooru se queja con descaro. Pero la señora Oikawa es tan obstinada como su hijo cuando se propone algo, y así es como Koushi termina sintiéndose comprometido a aceptar mientras madre e hijo discuten acerca de cómo "el psicólogo dijo que sería bueno que —Tooru— conviviera con sus amigos," y cómo, desde la postura de Tooru, "ya tiene suficientes amigos y no le importa en absoluto lo que el psicólogo diga."

Es la voz de Koushi, clara y fuerte la que acaba con la discusión mientras la señora Oikawa sonríe con gusto y Tooru hace una mueca de reprobación.

* * *

Es difícil ser amable cuando la hostilidad es tangible en el ambiente. A pesar de que la señora Oikawa porta una sonrisa envidiable, Koushi puede distinguir el tinte de agresividad pasiva cuando se dirige a su hijo. Este, por su parte, no tiene tanto tacto como para disimular su descontento y se la pasa frunciendo el ceño y rezongando con su madre por cualquier mísero detalle.

Es casi como si el señor Oikawa y Koushi no estuvieran ahí.

"La comida está deliciosa, señora," Koushi sonríe en un intento por aligerar el ambiente. La mujer sonríe de vuelta mientras Koushi siente la mirada venenosa y pesada de Tooru caer sobre él, pero la ignora.

"Gracias, cariño. Tooru, casi ni has tocado la cena. ¿Te sientes mal?"

Tooru hace un mohín.

"Sí. Si me disculpan, voy a mi cuarto. No tengo hambre," dice, pero Koushi puede notar que solo es una excusa para irse. La mujer lo mira con angustia y Koushi siente que se ha perdido algo importante cuando lo sigue al pie de las escaleras exclamando algo de medicamentos y doctores. Es silenciada bruscamente por el azote de una puerta y tanto el señor Oikawa como Koushi pegan un respingo. El primero le dirige una mirada de disculpa al joven y abre la boca para hablar, mas justo en ese momento la señora Oikawa vuelve al comedor con los ojos llorosos y su esposo se levanta de la mesa, la rodea con sus brazos y salen a discutir al patio.

Koushi se queda boquiabierto. ¿Debería quedarse? ¿Debería irse?

¿Qué ha sido todo ese drama?

Traga un último bocado de su comida y recoge su plato. Escucha voces afuera, amortiguadas por la puerta y las paredes.

No parece que los padres de Oikawa vayan a regresar en un buen rato.

Koushi suspira. Recoge los platos de los demás, los lleva a la cocina. Se dispone a ser educado y lavarlos cuando escucha pasos y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Tooru. Su semblante sigue siendo severo, pero se le ve más calmado.

"Lo siento."

Tobio-chan aparece y ladra. Tooru se sobresalta y suelta una maldición en voz baja, a lo que Koushi no puede evitar una sonrisa burlona.

"No te preocupes. El drama entre familias," Koushi pausa mientras se hinca para acariciar a Tobio-chan; "es más común de lo que crees."

"¿Te ha pasado?" inquiere Tooru, enarcando una ceja. Koushi lo mira desde abajo.

"No," admite. Sus padres son amables, amorosos; y si han tenido problemas en algún momento han sabido lidiar con ellos con maestría, porque Koushi jamás los ha oído discutir.

Tooru bufa mientras Koushi sigue acariciando a Tobio-chan. Que su familia sea una excepción no significa que lo que ha dicho no sea cierto; y aunque Tooru nunca ha sido de su agrado, no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal por él.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y Tooru pone una expresión despavorida y vulnerable que empuja a Koushi a ponerse de pie y preguntarle si quiere salir a algún otro lado. Tooru lo mira incrédulo, pero cuando su madre pronuncia su nombre aprieta los párpados y acepta. Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en ese ambiente de tensión.

* * *

Tooru deja caer su brazo sobre la mesa y recarga su mejilla en este.

"Otro _shot_ y voy a vomitar, maldita sea," se queja, arrastrando la voz.

Koushi ríe.

"¡Te emborrachas tan fácil, Oikawa-san!" vocifera para hacerse oír entre la música y las conversaciones ajenas. Tooru intenta fijar sus ojos en él, pero todo le da vueltas y está casi seguro de que está empezando a ver doble.

"Estoy enfermo," suelta de repente. Koushi parpadea y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, achispados.

"O-Okay, será mejor que vayamos al baño entonces—"

Tooru se incorpora en su silla y se arrepiente de inmediato cuando el mareo se intensifica, pero está seguro de que no siente el impulso de vomitar.

(O al menos no todavía).

"¡No! No me refiero a eso..." arrastra las palabras. No sabe por qué, pero siente la necesidad de decirlo —quizá sea el alcohol. "En verdad estoy enfermo, es algo de la sangre, es por eso que me sacaron del equipo de voleibol y que Tobio terminó conmigo..."

"¿Qué tienes?" Koushi pregunta, preocupado. Es sorprendente lo normal que se escucha, como si no hubiera tomado lo mismo que Tooru. Quizá es señal de que Tooru debe salir más seguido a despejarse.

Tooru lo contempla por un momento, serio. No está tan borracho como para perder su orgullo por completo.

Así que miente.

"Anemia."

"¿Anemia?" Koushi repite, arrugando el ceño ligeramente. "Pero eso no es tan grave, ¿o sí?"

Tooru entrecierra los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

Se encoge de hombros.

"Me desmayé un par de veces y me cansaba al practicar. Ya no era lo mismo que antes."

"Oh, lo siento mucho," la disculpa de Koushi suena sincera. Todo en él suena sincero y eso es algo desconcertante, pero es preferible a las indirectas de su madre.

Es refrescante.

"¿...Pero ya estás en tratamiento?"

Tooru se muerde el labio.

Le echa un vistazo a las copas vacías antes de responder.

"Algo así."

Koushi sonríe y posa su mano en el brazo de Tooru, dándole una palmadita amistosa.

"Bien. Oye, ¡anímate! Pronto te curarás y volverás al juego, ¡estoy seguro de eso!"

Tooru finge una arcada y por más que trata, no puede evitar una sonrisita cuando Koushi lo ve con terror y se hace impulsivamente para atrás. "Señor Refrescante, está siendo terriblemente molesto."

Por segunda vez en la noche, Koushi se queda boquiabierto. Sacude la cabeza mientras una sonrisa incrédula halla lugar en su rostro y una carcajada aflora desde el fondo de su garganta.

"Vamos. Te llevaré de regreso antes de que te desmayes por exceso de alcohol," dice entre risitas, a lo que Tooru hace un puchero como si fuese un niño pequeño.

"A casa nooooo."

Koushi vuelve a reír.

"Bueno, ¿a mi casa?"

Tooru oculta su rostro detrás de sus manos. Se siente caliente y mareado.

"Hm."

Koushi ríe una vez más, tomándolo como una confirmación. Quizá no está tan sobrio como Tooru pensaba.

"Está bien, a mi casa."

Koushi se levanta de su silla, se balancea y pierde el equilibrio. Todo ocurre tan rápido que Tooru no reacciona hasta unos segundos más tarde, cuando Koushi ya está en el suelo en una mezcla de carcajadas y quejidos.

Definitivamente no está sobrio. Pero su risa es contagiosa, y la caída ha sido tan estúpida que Tooru termina riéndose con él. Comienza como un sonido sutil, apenas una especie de tosido que poco a poco va incrementando su volumen mientras la sonrisa crece en su rostro hasta que estalla en carcajadas ruidosas y descuidadas. Sus costados le duelen y un par de lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas cuando Koushi suelta una maldición, algo que Tooru no creyó que fuera posible.

"Estás tan borracho," le dice cuando logra serenarse un poco y lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos se tambalean, pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro para ayudarse. "Vamos."

* * *

Después de la gran odisea que ha sido subir las escaleras —fue divertido, al menos— llegan al cuarto de Koushi. Tooru está tan cansado que se deja caer en la cama y siente el colchón rebotar cuando Koushi hace lo mismo, pero al revés —sus pies apuntan hacia la cabecera. Tooru cierra los ojos y está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucha la voz de Koushi.

"Oikawaaaa-saaaan."

El aludido hace una mueca y contesta en el mismo tono quejumbroso. "Mandeeeee."

"No me gusta cuando me dices Señor Refrescante."

Tooru está demasiado cansado como para discutir.

"Hmm..."

"Dime Suga."

"Kooouusssshhii," Tooru arrastra excesivamente el nombre, como un niño haciendo berrinche. "Así te llams, ¿no? Koushiii."

Koushi lo observa, primero con sorpresa y después ríe; causando que Tooru se quede atónito.

¿Acaso hay algo que haga enojar a este tipo?

"Entonces yo puedo decirte Tooru," responde Koushi, y aunque no le agrada del todo, las ganas de dormir son más fuertes.

"Haz lo que quieras, Koushi-chan."

"¡Tooru!" vocifera Koushi entre risitas. El aludido vuelve a abrir los ojos, no tiene idea de en qué momento los cerró.

"¿Qué?"

Koushi se serena y desvía la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Aunque no lo creas, sé lo que sientes. Yo también he tenido un corazón roto, y también he sido reemplazado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno."

El muchacho se queda callado después de eso. Ha despertado la curiosidad de Tooru, pero no siente que sea adecuado insistir. Es la primera vez en la noche que Koushi se ha quedado en completo silencio, y eso no puede ser una buena señal.

Tooru suspira.

"Koushi, ¿por qué me invitaste a salir hoy?"

Koushi vuelve a encogerse de hombros, mirando al techo y con los ojos pesados por el sueño.

"Pensé que ambos necesitábamos un amigo," es lo último que confiesa antes de quedarse dormido.

Tooru le sigue.

* * *

Tooru despierta cuando la luz se vuelve demasiado molesta para sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo le duele, pero su cabeza se siente como que va a explotar. Pasa un buen rato en la cama, tallándose los ojos y sintiéndose miserable hasta que recuerda a su madre y el hecho de que no le avisó que pasaría la noche fuera.

 _Si la leucemia no me mata, esto sí que lo hará_ ; piensa con el estómago revuelto. Koushi sigue dormido, así que Tooru se pone de pie con un último quejido y revisa sus cosas. Justo cuando está a punto de irse, la voz de Koushi lo llama desde la cama.

"¿Tooru?"

Tooru pega un respingo y no sabe si es porque Koushi lo tomó por sorpresa o porque no puede creer que recuerde que ahora se hablan por su primer nombre. Es extraño, pero si Koushi lo hace, ¿por qué él no?

"¡Koushi!" proclama, fingiendo una sonrisa. "Veo que estás despierto. Yo, umm, ya me iba. ¡Hasta luego!"

"¡Espera!" Koushi se levanta de inmediato y va hacia él. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No muy bien," responde Tooru. Aunque, para ser justos, ¿cuándo se ha sentido bien en los últimos meses?

"Me lo imaginé. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Conozco un par de remedios que algunos amigos me han enseñado, aunque nunca he necesitado ninguno..." Koushi sonríe avergonzado y se encoge de hombros. "Creo que soy de esas personas que nunca tienen resaca."

"Hm." En eso, el celular de Tooru suena y él pone cara de fastidio, sabiendo quién será incluso sin mirar la pantalla. "Ugh, en serio creo que debería volver a casa. Mi madre me va a colgar."

"¿Estás seguro?" Koushi pregunta, preocupado. "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Tooru enarca las cejas. La desinteresada amabilidad de Koushi lo toma con la guardia baja y prefiere evitarlo, porque nada bueno puede salir de eso.

"No querrás estar ahí," se excusa. Koushi no parece conforme, pero no insiste más.

"Bueno... Hasta luego, Tooru. Llámame si quieres volver a salir."

Tooru ríe para parecer agradable.

"No creo poder aguantar esto de nuevo."

Koushi sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"¡No hay problema! Oh, lo siento," se disculpa cuando Tooru hace una mueca de molestia por el ruido. "Podemos ir a caminar, a comer o simplemente a tomar un café... Lo que sea."

Tooru nunca se ha sentido tan agradecido e irritado al mismo tiempo. Seguirle la corriente será lo mejor, de lo contrario seguirá insistiendo. Ya después se puede inventar alguna excusa para zafarse en caso de que Koushi lo llegue a llamar.

"Sí. Estaría bien."

Tooru se despide y se va. El sol lastima sus ojos, lo hace sentir peor y aumenta sus náuseas. Su estado no mejora cuando llega a casa y se encuentra a su madre histérica, que le grita por haberse ido sin avisar. Al menos se suaviza cuando Tooru no puede contenerse más y corre hacia el excusado para vaciar los contenidos de su estómago —ácido, ácido y más ácido, porque no ha comido desde hace horas—. Mas eso es todavía peor, porque si hay algo de lo que Tooru está harto es de que sientan lástima por él; y por eso mismo es que salir con Koushi ha sido lo mejor y lo peor que le ha pasado en la semana. Pero al menos Koushi no lo trata como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana a punto de romperse. Y es así que se encuentra hablándole esa misma tarde a pesar de que se prometió que no lo haría, pero necesita distraerse y Koushi es perfecto para eso.

* * *

Es el día en que quedó de verse con Koushi, pero se ha sentido mal desde en la mañana.

Piensa en cancelarle, pero eso significaría quedarse en casa con sus padres y Tobio-chan molestándolo todo el día. Inclusive Iwaizumi no es tan grata compañía como solía serlo —no cuando lo mira con esos ojos llenos de preocupación.

Aunque, de cierta manera, Tooru los entiende. Es cuando se mira en el espejo para arreglarse que se nota cada vez más flaco, pálido y con moretones en algunas zonas. Tiene uno muy reciente y vistoso en el brazo derecho, de seguro de cuando Koushi y él se ayudaron mutuamente a caminar.

Su rostro no se ve mucho mejor: sus pómulos son demasiado notorios como para ser considerado saludable, y el hecho de que su cabello siga corto no ayuda mucho a hacerlo lucir menos demacrado.

¿Cómo es que Koushi podía ignorar todo eso?

Se siente mareado. En eso, la pantalla de su teléfono se ilumina.

Es un mensaje de Koushi.

 **Sr. Refrescante:** _Disculpa! Llegare unos 15 mins mas tarde de lo acordado :/ porfavor no te molestes, esperame porfavor! :DDD_

Tooru esboza una sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente Koushi es del tipo que usa emoticones.

Oh, en fin. La cafetería le queda a unos cinco minutos, lo que significa que tiene diez para recostarse y poner mejor semblante...

Tooru pone la alarma de su celular, se recuesta y de inmediato se queda dormido.

* * *

Cuando despierta, lo primero que hace es revisar su teléfono y se lleva una sorpresa no muy agradable al percatarse que son las once de la mañana.

_P-pero se supone que nos veríamos a las cinco, ¿no?_

Es entonces cuando reacciona y se incorpora tan rápido que se gana un buen mareo. Se despabila y vuelve a revisar su teléfono, y es cuando ve los mensajes que Koushi le ha enviado.

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Tooru, vas a venir?_

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Paso algo?_

Tooru siente que su corazón se salta un par de latidos, pero se siente aún peor cuando ve el último mensaje que Koushi envió la noche del día anterior.

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Sabes, oikawa, si no querias salir conmigo de nuevo solo tenias que decirlo, no era una obligacion o algo asi. Espero que no haya pasado algo grave y de todos modos te agradezco por tu confianza. Que estes bien, y si quieres hablar ya sabes mi numero :)_

Ouch. No sabe que le duele más, si el tono inusualmente serio del mensaje o el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido, como negando el avance que habían tenido en esos últimos días.

Tooru suspira. No le gusta admitirlo, pero le debe una disculpa. Después de todo, Koushi es ignorante de la verdadera condición de Tooru.

**Oikawa Tooru:** _Lo siento, Koushi. No era mi intencion dejarte plantado_

**Oikawa Tooru:** _Me senti mal antes de salir y por eso no fui._

Koushi no tarda en responder.

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Perdon!_

**Sr. Refrescante:** _No tenia idea. Estas mejor? Que paso?_

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Puedo ir a visitarte?_

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Si es que no es molestia, claro..._

 **Oikawa Tooru:** _No fue nada importante. Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte Sr. Refrescante! ;)_

 **Oikawa Tooru:** _Preferiria que fuera otro dia._

**Sr. Refrescante:** _Oh, entiendo. Que te mejores :)_

Tooru puede leer el dolor entre líneas en el mensaje de Koushi. De seguro piensa que es solo una excusa para librarse de él, pero en realidad es que no quiere que lo vea cuando todavía parece un muerto viviente.

(Y sin embargo, seguirá empeorando. No puede evitarlo, y quizá es egoísta; mas no quiere dejar las cosas así con Koushi. Al menos no lo hace sentir como un inválido, ni le parece como las otras ratas del Karasuno o de otros equipos rivales que solo buscan sacarle secretos. No, Koushi es diferente, y lo hace sentir diferente).

Así que Tooru envía un último mensaje.

**Oikawa Tooru:** _Que te parece si salimos mañana? Te la debo._

* * *

Cuando le abre la puerta, ni siquiera está enojado. No pregunta por su aspecto enfermo, al contrario: al verle ahí en el umbral, su rostro se ilumina y lo rodea con sus brazos, dejando a Tooru perplejo.

"¡Hola!" Koushi exclama alegre mientras lo suelta. "Pasa, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, gracias," responde Tooru, reponiéndose de la impresión.

Koushi le vuelve a sonreír al tiempo que se dirigen a la sala. "Ahh, sabes, lamento si fui grosero en mis mensajes, es que sentí que te estaba forzando a salir conmigo y pensé que por eso me habías dejado plantado—"

"¿Vives con alguien más?" interrumpe Tooru al escuchar risas desde el piso de arriba.

"Eh, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Sawamura Daichi?"

El estómago de Tooru da un vuelco.

"¿Hay alguien más con él?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou, del Nekoma. Se juntan mucho últimamente, incluso creo que..." Koushi se detiene al notar como el otro se pone pálido. "¿Tooru? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto," se excusa. El aire le falta, siente que la habitación se hace cada vez más pequeña y que necesita salir de ahí, ¡necesita salir!

"¡Tooru!"

Se detiene apenas a unos metros del departamento, inclinándose y reposando sus manos en sus rodillas. Está respirando audiblemente y siente que el corazón va a escapársele por la garganta. Vuelve a la realidad cuando siente una mano posarse en su espalda y sabe que Koushi lo ha seguido.

"Tooru, ¿qué diablos?"

El aludido se irgue y lo mira con seriedad.

"No quiero que me vean así. No quiero que nadie conocido me vea así para que se burlen de la cosa en la que me he convertido."

"Tooru. No se van a burlar—"

"¡¿Cómo sabes?!" Tooru se sorprende de su propio arrebato, mas no puede hacer nada por contenerse. "Es tan humillante, soy una nada cuando solía ser el Gran Rey..."

Koushi lo mira con empatía.

"Lo siento. Daichi y Kuroo son buenos chicos, te prometo que no van a burlarse. Pero de todas formas no te obligaré. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar? Necesitas despejarte un poco."

"¿No te da pena?"

Koushi frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué? Tooru, hasta la pregunta ofende. Solo estás pasando por una mala racha. Anda, vamos a bailar, ¿sí?"

Tooru sabe que no aguantará mucho, pero la sonrisa de Koushi le brinda una motivación y confianza que hace meses que no siente.

"Okay. Vamos."

La sonrisa de Koushi se ensancha. Le pide un momento para ir por sus cosas y avisarle a los otros dos. Tooru decide esperarlo afuera, no quiere arriesgarse a que lo vean. Koushi sale un par de minutos después y se van juntos a un antro cercano. Mientras esperan a que los dejen pasar, conversan.

"Siempre he tenido la duda. ¿Por qué me llamaste Señor Refrescante?"

"¿No es obvio?" inquiere Tooru sardónicamente. Koushi niega con la cabeza, luciendo genuinamente confundido. Tooru bufa.

"No sé cómo lo haces. No sé cómo puedes ser tan amable con todos. ¿Siquiera tienes la capacidad de enojarte?"

"¿En serio, Tooru? Soy una persona como cualquier otra. Puedo enojarme, e incluso pensar cosas malas," su mirada es indescifrable, su sonrisa traviesa y se encoge de hombros. "A cualquiera le pasa, pero creo que lo que diferencia a una persona de otra es la forma en que actúe según sus pensamientos. Para ser amable... para ser amable se requiere un esfuerzo extra. Es cuestión de filtrar tus palabras y moderar tus acciones para hacer sentir más cómodo a los demás."

Tooru frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué? No es tu obligación."

Koushi se encoge de hombros una vez más. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiran.

"Supongo que me gusta ver a la gente sonreír."

Tooru parpadea, azorado y sin palabras. No tiene tiempo de idear una respuesta porque en ese momento llegan al inicio de la fila, muestran sus identificaciones y entran al club. Es un mundo extraño de luces de colores y gente bailando apretujada entre bebidas y vibraciones de música. Tooru se siente como un pez fuera del agua, pero Koushi lo toma por la muñeca y lo guía, danzando para abrirse paso entre la multitud. Tal vez sea algo extraño para una persona que solía ser tan popular como él, pero es su primera vez en un lugar como esos. Antes, su vida era enteramente dedicada al voleibol; y después a las quimioterapias que succionaban su energía...

Llegan hasta el bar. Koushi voltea y le pregunta algo que Tooru no entiende muy bien, así que se encoge de hombros. El rubio pone sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco. Se da la vuelta de nuevo y le dice algo al encargado del bar, que después de un instante le entrega dos bebidas. Koushi voltea y le da una. Tooru parpadea sin saber qué hacer, pero termina motivándose a imitar a su acompañante cuando este se lleva la bebida a los labios y echa la cabeza para atrás, acabándosela en un solo trago.

El alcohol quema la garganta de Tooru. No obstante, no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Koushi lo jala hacia la pista y comienza a bailar. Tooru le sigue el paso, si bien algo desganado. No se siente del todo emocionado; mas es difícil poner una mala cara al ver lo mucho que Koushi se está divirtiendo —y a su vez, haciendo un esfuerzo porque Tooru pase un buen momento también. Eventualmente, Tooru se deja ir —tal vez por el alcohol o porque la personalidad de Koushi lo motiva, o quizá por ambas— y bailan, bailan y bailan entre risas y miradas y uno que otro roce que, extrañamente, es agradable.

Después de un rato, Tooru empieza a sentirse demasiado cansado como para continuar. Se detiene y Koushi también lo hace, preguntándole algo que no logra entender. Debe ser respecto a cómo se siente, a juzgar por su inquietud. Mas no, Tooru no quiere arruinarle la noche. Solo necesita sentarse un momento.

Se da la media vuelta e intenta abrirse paso, pero la multitud lo empuja con brusquedad y empeoran su mareo al hacerlo tambalearse de un lado a otro. Tooru comienza a desesperarse, abriéndose camino con manos y uñas: necesita salir, necesita tomar aire. La multitud lo absorbe, se lo come, lo marea y lo consume. Tooru está sudando, jadeando. Quiere gritar. Siente algo firme rodear su muñeca y voltea pálido y aterrorizado para encontrarse con el rostro amigable de Koushi, con las facciones contraídas por la angustia. Vuelve a gritar algo, ¿su nombre? Sin embargo Tooru está tan aliviado de al menos tener a alguien conocido a su lado en ese momento tan horrible que solo se recarga en su hombro, cierra los ojos y se deja ir.

* * *

Abre los ojos y está en un lugar demasiado conocido para su gusto. Pareciera que el hospital ya es su segunda casa.

Iwaizumi está en la habitación, usando su teléfono celular con expresión aburrida. Cuando Tooru suelta un quejido, el otro joven levanta la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Iwa-chan," Tooru nombra cuando sus miradas se encuentran. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Iwaizumi exhala y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Saliste a bailar con ese chico del Karasuno, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Sí. Me refería a después de eso."

"Te desmayaste. Tu mamá me contó que el pobre chico llego aquí como a las tres de la mañana cargándote en brazos y disculpándose a más no poder. Creo que se preocupó tanto por ti que hasta se le pasó la borrachera. No dejó de llamar a tu celular en toda la noche."

Tooru sintió una oleada de pánico invadir su estómago.

"¡¿Y le dijeron de—?!"

"No," lo cortó Iwaizumi antes de que pudiera terminar. "Tus padres estaban tan preocupados que lo corrieron y te trajeron al hospital inmediatamente. Tu mamá me habló pensando lo peor para que viniera," hace una pausa y se lame los labios con expresión pesarosa que pronto se transforma en enojo. "Oikawa, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

Tooru no responde. Al darse cuenta de que no lo hará, Iwaizumi mueve la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación y añade:

"Tienes que decirle a ese pobre chico la verdad."

"Él ya sabe que estoy enfermo," rezonga Tooru a la defensiva. Mala contestación: solo causa que la furia de Iwaizumi aumente, y se refleja en su cara.

"¿En serio? ¿Sabe que tienes cáncer? ¿Sabe que dejaste el tratamiento y que tarde o temprano vas a...?"

Tooru cierra los ojos, exhausto. De esa manera al menos no tiene que ver la expresión de Iwaizumi al no poder terminar la oración.

Un silencio pesado se apodera de la habitación, que solo se interrumpe por el tono del teléfono de Tooru. El número de Koushi se lee en la pantalla, e Iwaizumi sabe quién es incluso aunque Tooru no lo diga.

"Tienes que decirle," insiste. El teléfono no deja de sonar.

Tooru explota.

"¡No quiero! Iwa-chan, ¡tú no entenderías! Desde que pasó esto todos me tratan diferente, ¡estoy cansado de que me traten con lástima! Me voy a morir de todas formas, ¡¿cuál es el punto?!"

Hay lágrimas de furia formándose en los ojos de Tooru, pero el semblante de su amigo no muestra ni una señal de piedad.

"¿Has pensado en ese chico? ¿En lo que va a sentir cuando pase lo inevitable?" pregunta severo. El teléfono cesa de sonar, solo para reanudar su timbre un par de segundos después. Tooru se queda mirando a la pantalla sin saber qué hacer.

Iwaizumi sisea.

"Eres tan egoísta."

Tooru lo mira con expresión seria y hasta un poco amenazante.

"No voy a decirle, Iwa-chan," murmura mientras apaga el aparato. "Y más te vale que tú tampoco lo hagas."

* * *

Los doctores le dan el alta un par de horas después. Tooru llega a su casa alrededor del mediodía, donde Tobio-chan lo recibe con brincos y ladridos de alegría.

"Ugh, ¡quítate!" dice Tooru con desprecio, apartándolo de una patada. El perro aúlla de dolor y Tooru aprovecha para subirse a su cuarto a pesar de las miradas de consternación de sus padres detrás de él.

Tooru cierra la puerta de golpe. Se siente terriblemente cansado a pesar de que no ha hecho nada, mas no quiere acostarse: está harto de vivírsela en cama. Así que sin pensarlo mucho saca su teléfono, lo enciende y prepara su mejor sonrisa para hablarle a Koushi.

"¿Bueno?"

"¡Señor Refrescante!" exclama Tooru con fingido entusiasmo. Suena tan falso que es patético, pero Koushi no le presta mucha atención y comienza a parlotear.

"Oh por Dios Tooru, ¿cómo estás? Lamento mucho lo de anoche, no pensé que—"

"Hey, oye, no tienes que disculparte por nada," le asegura. "No es como si fueras mi madre o algo así."

(Y hablando de madres, la suya lo llama desde la planta baja en ese momento).

"Tooru, ¡a comer!"

Al otro lado de la línea, Koushi suspira.

"Sí, pero de todas maneras..." se oye arrepentido. Desde abajo, la madre de Tooru vuelve a llamarlo y este la ignora para concentrarse en lo que Koushi dice: "¿...Estás en tu casa? ¿Puedo visitarte?"

Tooru siente una punzada en el estómago. No quiere arriesgarse a que sus padres regañen a Koushi o todavía peor, que le confiesen lo que él se ha estado esforzando por ocultar.

"Eh... Mi mamá se va a enojar," inventa. "Mejor yo voy para allá."

"Okay. Te espero. Están Daichi y Kuroo, pero podemos ir a dar una vuelta al parque. Puedes traer a Tobio-chan si quieres."

"Sí, sí," responde Tooru algo apresurado. "Te veo en media hora."

"Vale."

Tooru es el primero en colgar. Guarda el celular y abre su clóset para cambiarse de ropa. En ese momento, su madre abre la puerta de la habitación, ignorando las quejas de su hijo.

"Tooru, ¿estás—?" se queda a media oración al verlo cambiarse y su semblante se endurece. "¿A dónde piensas que vas?"

Tooru la ignora y continúa cambiándose.

"Voy a salir con Koushi."

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ve lo que pasó por culpa de ese chico!" su madre estalla. "Y yo que pensaba que era una buena influencia..."

Tooru pone los ojos en blanco, termina de vestirse y la enfrenta.

"Mamá, voy a salir, quieras o no. Puedes hacérmelo fácil y dejarme ir, o hacerlo difícil y forzarme a quedarme en casa para que tenga que escaparme, pero voy a ir de todas maneras," le asegura. Los labios de la mujer tiemblan y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, tomando a Tooru con la guardia baja.

"Mamá..."

"¡Ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros, Tooru!" exclama dolida. "Solo quiero protegerte y estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible antes de que sea muy tarde, ¡¿es mucho pedir?!"

La mujer rompe en sollozos y Tooru se siente culpable, horriblemente culpable. Se acerca a ella y la rodea con un brazo.

"Mamá, lo siento. Te prometo que volveré para la cena, ¿sí?" susurra en voz suave. "Pero déjame ir."

Ella solloza una vez más y Tooru se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

"Koushi es un buen chico. Tienes que entender que también quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos," argumenta. "Te quiero, pero tienes que dejarme hacer mis cosas también. No puedes protegerme todo el tiempo."

Su madre sorbe la nariz y se serena poco a poco.

"Lo sé," admite con tristeza. "Lo siento, Tooru. Todo lo que tu padre y yo hemos hecho ha sido porque te amamos."

Tooru asiente.

"Lo sé, y se los agradezco. Te prometo que volveré y pasaré más tiempo con ustedes, ¿sí?"

Su madre no quiere dejarlo ir. Realmente no quiere, pero... sabe que su hijo tiene razón.

"Bien. Ve."

Tooru no puede evitar una sonrisa. La besa en la mejilla y le agradece. Ella lo deja para que termine de arreglarse.

* * *

Tooru se asegura de poner su mejor sonrisa cuando Koushi abre la puerta. Tal vez así su condición sea un poco menos evidente.

"¡Hola!"

Koushi no duda ni un momento en abrazarlo, y aunque tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrado, Tooru se sorprende de todas maneras. Más cuando Koushi se disculpa con desesperación:

"¡Lo siento mucho!"

Tooru devuelve el abrazo.

"Hey, ya te dije que no te culpes por lo que pasó. Además, ayer me divertí. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía."

Se separan. Los ojos de Koushi brillan.

"¿En serio?"

Tooru sonríe. Es un poco menos difícil, un poco menos falso cuando está con él.

"Sí."

Koushi sonríe de vuelta.

"Me alegro."

Cierra la puerta de su casa y salen a caminar a un parque cercano. Cuando Koushi le pregunta por qué no trajo a Tobio-chan, Tooru hace una mueca de disgusto y se encoge de hombros. No quiere decirle que fue recomendación de su psiquiatra cuando empezó el tratamiento; así que solo se quedan en silencio por un momento hasta que Koushi vuelve a hablar.

"Tooru."

"¿Mande?"

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no juegas voleibol?"

Tooru se detiene. Koushi lo mira expectante y curioso.

"Mucho," contesta Tooru, reanudando el paso para no parecer afectado. "Meses. Quizá hasta un año."

"¿Y no quisieras volver a jugar?" cuando Tooru lo mira como si estuviera loco, Koushi continúa en tono nervioso: "O sea, no de manera profesional, solo como dos ex-armadores compitiendo amistosamente; ¿qué opinas?"

"Eh..."

"...No tienes que aceptar si no quieres. Tampoco me voy a ofender. No quiero que pienses que es para robar tus técnicas o decirles a los del Karasuno, no es la intención. Seguiremos siendo amigos incluso si dices que no..."

"Koushi, ¡Koushi!" lo detiene Tooru, notando su ansiedad. "Sé que no quieres copiar mis técnicas, ¿okay? A pesar de ser del Karasuno, eres una persona decente. Lo sé. Te veo."

Koushi resuella y enarca las cejas. Un ligero sonrojo invade sus mejillas y desvía la mirada hacia el piso, sonriendo tentativamente.

"...Gracias."

Un sentimiento de calidez invade el pecho de Tooru. Imita el gesto de Koushi y evita su mirada cuando añade con seriedad:

"Tienes mi confianza. No lo arruines."

A pesar de no verlo, Tooru sabe que Koushi sigue sonriendo.

"No lo haré. Te lo prometo."

Tooru asiente. No sabe si podrá resistirlo, pero las ganas de jugar voleibol son más fuertes.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo jugamos?"

* * *

El tiempo pasa. Tooru y Koushi se ven cada vez más seguido. Tooru está un poco angustiado porque Koushi ha empezado a notar que cada vez está más delgado, más pálido y cansado. Sin embargo, el pobre es muy ingenuo o confía enteramente en Tooru, porque lo único que hace es intentar que coma más cuando están juntos y apoyarlo cuando se siente cansado. Incluso lo ha motivado a sacar a pasear a Tobio-chan, al grado que el perro se ha encariñado más con Koushi que con su dueño original. Gracias al cielo, al menos Koushi sí asiste a la Universidad, lo cual permite que Tooru descanse uno que otro día en casa y ponga la mejor pinta para cuando lo vuelva a ver. Y es que no es tan difícil. La alegría de Koushi es contagiosa y hace que se olvide de su enfermedad al menos por un rato.

Están borrando los límites de su amistad cada vez más y ambos lo saben, pero ninguno lo dirá en voz alta: solo dejan avanzar el sentimiento que crece entre ellos cada vez más. Los roces y las miradas son cada vez más frecuentes, más duraderos y naturales.

Koushi es el primero en percatarse de lo que siente, cuando descubre que cada vez es menos doloroso cuando Daichi recibe a Kuroo en su departamento. Inclusive se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo al verlos algunas veces —le recuerdan a él y Tooru. Enamorados, pero demasiado tímidos para confesarlo el uno al otro.

No obstante, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Hay algo que preocupa a Koushi, o más bien dicho _alguien_. Tal vez no debería, después de todo ha sido un tiempo y esa persona ya es feliz con alguien más. De cualquier manera, Koushi no estará en paz consigo mismo hasta obtener la aprobación de esa persona, y es por eso que invita a Kageyama Tobio a tomar un café un poco antes de un partido amistoso con Tooru.

(Se ha vuelto una práctica frecuente entre ellos, y después de mucha insistencia Tooru ha accedido a que Koushi invite a sus amigos de la Universidad a jugar mientras no sea nadie conocido).

A Koushi se le hace un poco tarde por conversar un rato con Daichi y Kuroo, y cuando llega al café acordado Tobio ya está ahí.

"¡Kageyama!" profiere Koushi con genuina alegría al reunirse en la mesa con él y saludarlo con un abrazo. "Tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo está Hinata?"

"Bien, gracias."

"¿Y qué tal el voleibol?"

"También bien. ¿Qué tal les va en la Universidad?"

"Bien. Daichi también está bien. Últimamente se junta mucho con Kuroo. Y Asahi y Noya constantemente me mandan mensajes y envían fotos cuando están juntos. Me alegra que todos estén bien."

Tobio asiente. Se siente a gusto, pero no tiene mucho tiempo —debe practicar más si quiere llegar a las Olimpiadas— y, además, la curiosidad lo carcome por dentro.

"Hm. Perdona si soy muy directo, Sugawara-san, pero... ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

La sonrisa de Koushi desaparece y suelta un gran suspiro.

"Me gusta Oikawa Tooru."

* * *

 **Tooru O:** _Oye, ya vienes?_

 **Tooru O:** _Algunos de tus amigos ya llegaron_

Koushi lee la pantalla de su teléfono ausentemente. Sabe que va tarde, pero los mensajes no cobran mucho sentido en su mente. En lo único que puede pensar es en lo que Tobio acaba de decirle hace unos momentos:

_"¿Tooru? Yo no tengo ningún problema, Sugawara-san, pero... ¿Estás listo para lidiar con el cáncer?"_

A Koushi se le va el aliento. Está enojado. No, más bien dicho está furioso. Está furioso con Tooru por mentirle, pero más que eso está furioso consigo mismo porque todo el tiempo ha sido tan obvio y el pensamiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez Tooru está más enfermo de lo que dice ha cruzado su mente un par de veces; pero nunca le ha dado mucha importancia porque Tooru no haría eso, ¿verdad?

Pues no.

Ha escogido cegarse todo ese tiempo con tal de preservar el sentimiento que Tooru le causa, con tal de amortiguar el dolor que el ignorante rechazo de Daichi le provocó cuando comenzó a juntarse con Kuroo.

Y ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias de su ingenuidad.

Finalmente llega al lugar acordado, un parque cerca de su Universidad que tiene cancha de voleibol. Tooru está ahí, platicando con sus amigos. Estos notan su presencia y lo saludan. Tooru voltea y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Koushi se siente enfermo.

"¡Koushi! ¡Al fin llegaste!" dice. Parece notar que algo está mal, porque su expresión cambia. "¿Qué pasó?"

Koushi jadea y se limpia el sudor de la frente.

"Tenemos que hablar."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, dime."

"No, no puede ser aquí."

Tooru entiende. Algo en su semblante cambia, se pone un poco más pálido. Pero aunque Koushi pueda notarlo, Tooru es un experto en el arte de disimular. Se da la media vuelta y se encoge de hombros, volviendo hacia el par de chicos que contemplan la escena sin saber qué hacer.

"Oh. Pero todos tus amigos ya llegaron, ¿no crees que pueda esperar?"

"¡Tooru!" vocifera Koushi agresivamente. Todos los chicos dan un respingo, salvo el mencionado.

"Anda, vamos a jugar. Estás todo alterado, tal vez te ayude en el juego," es lo que dice, volteando a verlo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa burlona. "Quizá así puedas ganarme esta vez."

"¡Tooru!"

"¿Quién va a estar en mi equipo?" insiste, ignorándolo. En realidad tiene un nudo en el estómago, mas no quiere ser humillado en frente de tantas personas. Escucha a Koushi bufar de frustración, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"No puedo creerlo," es lo que responde. Tooru siente náuseas, pero se obliga a no pensar en eso y comienza a hacer su equipo.

Juegan. Si Tooru quiere ser infantil, Koushi no se lo impedirá; pero tampoco permitirá que lo deje como un tonto en frente de sus propios amigos. Es obvio que algo está pasando y todos lo saben, todos lo sienten. El partido es intenso y agresivo; causando que para la mitad del primer set ya todos estén exhaustos, sudados y que les duelan las manos. Aun así, la evidente guerra entre ellos no logra saciar el fuego de traición que Koushi siente muy dentro de él, y manda la pelota volando después de un saque particularmente rudo e impropio de él.

"Suga," le reprocha uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Koushi se siente un poco mal porque ellos no tienen la culpa de sus arrebatos.

"Lo siento. Voy por ella."

"No," escucha al otro lado de la cancha. "Yo voy por ella. Me queda más cerca."

"Tooru," nombra, preocupado. Si bien todos están cansados, Tooru luce como si se fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Su voz suena ronca y forzada, su cuerpo está al límite y Koushi lo sabe.

"No vayas," ruega con un nudo en la garganta. "Ya no puedes."

Tooru tose en la palma de su mano y luego sonríe, desafiante.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy en excelentes condiciones! Chicos, ¡el siguiente saque es mío!" exclama con ese entusiasmo falso que Koushi se ha vuelto un experto en detectar. Se da la media vuelta y comienza a ir hacia donde cayó la pelota. "Uff, ¡podría jugar voleibol todo el día...!"

Eso dice, pero la mentira de Tooru se evidencia ante todos en el momento en que su cuerpo se tambalea. Puntos negros invaden su visión y cae al suelo.

"¡TOORU!"

* * *

Tooru no entiende por qué sus padres siguen llevándolo al hospital cada vez que algo así pasa, cuando saben que ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Y tampoco entiende por qué cada vez que despierta se encuentra con el visitante más inadecuado. Esta vez es Koushi quien está de 'guardia' cuando Tooru abre los ojos. Recuerda el partido y se le hace un nudo en el estómago tan fuerte que siente que va a vomitar.

"Koushi."

El aludido le lanza una mirada gélida.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?"

Tooru siente como la culpa lo invade y lo consume, y lo único que puede hacer es decir:

"Lo siento."

Koushi enarca las cejas.

"Oh, ¿lo sientes? Qué bien. Con eso todo se arregla."

Tooru sabe distinguir el sarcasmo, pero igual lo toma por sorpresa. Jamás había escuchado ese tinte de saña en la voz de Koushi. Inclusive había pensado que era incapaz de responder así.

"¿Estás bien?" inquiere. Es esta pregunta la que hace que la poca paciencia que le queda a Koushi se esfume.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunta, primero incrédulo y luego indignado. "¡¿En serio me preguntas eso?! ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si te hubieran hecho lo que me hiciste?!" vocifera, y Tooru desea no existir por un momento. "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tooru?! ¿Por qué me mentiste?"

"No quería que me trataras con lástima," responde Tooru. Koushi se queda callado por un momento y después contesta:

"¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez no lo haría?"

Tooru resuella. Trata de buscar algún índice de que Koushi está mintiendo, pero en sus ojos no hay más que sinceridad... y dolor.

Dolor causado por él.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, la voz de Tooru suena débil y avergonzada.

"Yo... bueno... No."

Koushi se pasa una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

"Perdóname, pero la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado."

"¡Eso es porque no te pasa a ti!" Tooru estalla. "Además, tampoco quería que le dijeras a los demás del Karasuno, o a otros de tus amigos—"

"Ah, ¡eso era! Oikawa, ¡pudiste pedírmelo y ya!"

"P-pero—"

Koushi esboza una sonrisa, pero no hay rastro de calidez en ella. Niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Incluso ahora estás tan preocupado por lo que los demás piensan de ti..." suspira; "Te preocupa más eso que tu propia salud, pero, ¿sabes algo? No todos son como tú. Me das lástima, Tooru," espeta. Su voz severa es como un millón de agujas enterrándose en el corazón de Tooru. "Pero me doy más lástima yo por haber creído en ti a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo."

"Koushi..."

El muchacho se pone de pie.

"Deseo que te mejores," dice serio. "Pero ya no me voy a preocupar más por ti."

Koushi sale, y Tooru no hace nada por detenerlo a pesar de que sienta su corazón rompiéndose. Sabe que él tiene razón, que es patético y no lo culpa por irse, ¿quién no lo haría?

Tobio también lo hizo.

"Bye, Koushi," se despide Tooru, y se hace un ovillo en la cama para ocultar su rostro.

* * *

Después de eso, los días pasan lentos para ambos. Koushi se la pasa en su habitación y solo sale para ir a la Universidad. A pesar de que Daichi ha notado que algo le afecta y le ha preguntado varias veces, Koushi miente y le dice que no es nada. O al menos no debería serlo. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede tener el derecho a un corazón roto, cuando él y Tooru nunca estuvieron juntos?

Han pasado diez días —no es que Koushi haya estado contando, claro que no— desde que hablaron por última vez. Y es en ese día cuando su celular suena y por un momento pierde el aliento y piensa en no contestar porque aún está herido; pero entonces recuerda que Tooru está en etapa terminal y responde con el corazón en la garganta, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

"Eh," es lo único que logra articular.

"Koushi, ¿no está Tobio-chan contigo?" responde Tooru con voz apresurada. Al escuchar el timbre de alarma en su voz se pone alerta.

"No. ¿Pasó algo?"

"¡No lo encuentro, Koushi!" Tooru pierde la calma. "¡Creo que se escapó de nuevo!"

Koushi arruga el entrecejo.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ni siquiera lo querías," dice con resentimiento. "¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Seguro que se fue con alguien que lo tratara mejor."

"¡Koushi!" exclama Tooru, como un niño a punto de romper en llanto. Koushi abre la boca para hablar pero escucha ruido, y de pronto es Iwaizumi quien está hablando con él.

"Sugawara-kun, por favor ayúdanos a buscar a Tobio-chan."

Koushi suspira.

"Lo siento, Iwaizumi-kun, pero estoy ocupado ahora."

"Mira, entiendo que estés enojado con Oikawa," justifica el joven, sabiendo que Koushi está mintiendo. "Fue un gran idiota. Pero no voy a discutir sobre eso. Oikawa te necesita, Sugawara-kun. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz desde que dejó de jugar voleibol. Por favor."

A Koushi se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

"Ni siquiera le importa Tobio-chan."

"Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes," Iwaizumi suena severo. Expulsa aire y luego continúa, probablemente alejándose para hablar más cómodamente porque se escucha menos ruido ahora. "Mira, Oikawa es una persona difícil. Mucha gente solo se junta con él para aprovecharse de lo que tiene que ofrecer, por eso tiene miedo a apegarse a las personas —siente que lo van a dejar cuando hayan obtenido lo que quieran. Pero Tobio-chan no lo hizo. No importaba lo cruel que el idiota de Oikawa fuera, Tobio-chan seguía ahí para él. Él estuvo ahí cuando ni tú, ni yo, ni sus propios padres lo soportaban. Así que te lo pido como un favor —no hacia Oikawa, sino hacia mí—: ayúdanos a encontrarlo."

Koushi no sabe qué decir. Sinceramente, no quiere ver a Tooru. Eso solo lo destrozaría aún más. Sin embargo, tampoco puede soportar el tono de desesperación que escuchó en su voz. Eso y la petición de Iwaizumi lo desarman, porque sabe que Iwaizumi tiene razón.

"¿Sugawara-kun?" insiste Iwaizumi después de un largo silencio. Koushi cierra los ojos. Sabe que se odiará después, mas no puede negarse.

"Vale," acepta con pesar. "Los veo en casa de Tooru en quince."

"Gracias."

Koushi asiente aunque sabe que Iwaizumi no puede verle, y termina la llamada.

* * *

El rostro de Tooru se ilumina al verle, pero Koushi trata de aparentar seriedad. Iwaizumi le agradece y salen a buscar al labrador. El cielo está cada vez más nublado, pero eso no los detiene. Eventualmente, Koushi sugiere que sería mejor separarse —en parte porque no soporta más esa tortura— para encontrarlo más rápido. Iwaizumi coincide en que es una buena idea y se dividen. A Koushi le toca buscar en un parque cercano y sus alrededores, mas no encuentra nada y pronto comienza a llover. Es leve, pero las nubes son oscuras y densas y a juzgar por los relámpagos, aquello no se pondrá bien. Koushi decide que lo más sabio es buscar a los demás y decirles que continúen al día siguiente. La lluvia aumenta su intensidad, golpeando su piel y causándole frío. Después de un rato de caminar distingue la cabellera castaña de Tooru a un par de metros de distancia y le grita, pero este no le oye y dobla en un callejón. Koushi corre y se asoma al llegar, soltando un jadeo al notar la escena frente a él.

Al fondo del callejón está Iwaizumi, sosteniendo al perro entre sus brazos. Su camiseta y sus manos están manchadas de sangre, y el pobre animalito lucha por respirar.

El callejón está hecho un desastre, lleno de basura desperdigada. A lo lejos se alcanzan a escuchar ladridos y aullidos, amortiguados por la lluvia.

Tooru cae sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Tobio-chan! Oh por Dios, ¡¿qué tienes?!"

"Lo encontré peleando con un par de perros callejeros," explica Iwaizumi. "Lo siento mucho."

Tooru se sienta a su lado e Iwaizumi coloca a Tobio-chan en sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Koushi siente un nudo en la garganta al observar como la expresión de Tooru se quiebra y abraza a su mascota entre sollozos, sin importarle la tormenta.

"Oh por Dios, perdóname. Perdóname, Tobio-chan. Lo siento tanto."

"Chicos..." comienza Koushi, llorando un poco. Pero Iwaizumi y Tooru están demasiado preocupados por el agonizante animalito que ni siquiera notan su presencia.

Tooru no deja de llorar. No puede dejar de hacerlo, no cuando Tobio-chan se esfuerza por lamer su rostro cariñosamente. A pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho, Tobio-chan todavía lo quiere.

El animalito aúlla y jadea lastimosamente, y Tooru no lo suelta ni cuando espira su último aliento.

Rompe a llorar, abrazándolo contra su pecho. A su lado, Iwaizumi acaricia su espalda.

Tooru sorbe la nariz, intentando recuperar la compostura.

"...Así es como voy a terminar, ¿verdad? Herido y solo, como un perro," expresa deprimido. "Sin nadie a que le importe."

El corazón de Koushi se salta un latido. ¿Es así como lo ha hecho sentir?

Está dolido, sí; pero eso no significa que haya dejado de estimarlo. Da un par de pasos hacia el frente sin pensarlo, pero la voz de Iwaizumi hace que se detenga.

"Hey, ¿y yo qué? A mí me importas."

Tooru levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Iwaizumi. Se lanza a sus brazos sin soltar a Tobio-chan y se funden en un abrazo que hace que Koushi se sienta como si no hiciera falta.

Y entonces Tooru habla, haciéndolo sentir aún peor.

"Iwa-chan. Gracias por estar ahí siempre."

Iwaizumi asiente. Koushi se siente desfallecer porque le ha fallado como amigo mientras que Iwaizumi se ha mantenido al lado de Tooru, _siempre_. Y entonces Koushi piensa que tal vez todo el dolor que ha sentido sea merecido.

Retrocede un par de pasos, dispuesto a irse para no interrumpir su momento. Es en ese instante cuando Iwaizumi abre los ojos y lo ve, parado en la lluvia como un idiota y con las facciones descompuestas. Tooru deshace el abrazo al notar el cambio en Iwaizumi y se queda perplejo al ver a Koushi. Este último esboza la sonrisa más cargada de dolor que Tooru jamás le ha visto.

"Koushi—"

"Lo siento," lo detiene Koushi antes de que pueda hablar más y hacerlo sentir todavía peor al tratar de mejorarlo. Pasa saliva y continúa. "Por Tobio-chan. Pero al menos lo encontraron."

"Koushi..." repite Tooru, ahora en voz más suave y hasta compasiva. Koushi niega con la cabeza y se da la media vuelta.

"Tengo que irme. Q-quedé de cenar con Daichi y Kuroo. Hasta luego."

"¡Koushi!" escucha a Tooru llamarle cuando echa a correr, pero no se detiene ni cuando escucha a Iwaizumi exclamar en voz alarmada:

"Oikawa, ¡tu nariz! ¡Estás sangrando!"

No. Koushi no se queda a ver como la sangre cae al pavimento; primero en una, dos, tres enormes gotas que se transforman en un chorro y manchan la camiseta de Tooru con sangre nueva, sangre que no es de Tobio-chan y que aunque la lluvia la lave de su rostro, no deja de fluir. Koushi corre, corre y corre, queriendo olvidar todo. Llega a casa en un frenesí y se encuentra a Daichi y a Kuroo en el umbral de la puerta, compartiendo una sombrilla y platicando mientras el primero abre.

Ambos voltean a ver a Koushi. Daichi abre los ojos como platos al ver su estado.

"¿Suga?"

Koushi hace lo posible porque su voz no se quiebre, pero falla.

"Ho-hola."

"Maldita sea, te va a dar una neumonía," interviene Kuroo. Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su rostro al verlo agitado y empapado hasta los huesos. "¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Follando con alguien en la lluvia?"

"¡Kuroo!" lo reprende Daichi. Abre la puerta y luego va con su amigo para cubrirlo con la sombrilla. Koushi está demasiado alterado y no desea que Daichi lo vea romperse, así que ignora el gesto de amabilidad y se mete al departamento rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de ambos hombres.

Es en la sala cuando no puede dejar de temblar y un sollozo escapa sus labios.

"Oh por Dios," dice Daichi al percatarse de lo deprimido que está. Koushi se reprende mentalmente, se limpia el rostro con las manos e intenta poner buena cara.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Voy a mi cuarto," dice sonriente, pero sus ojos lo traicionan. Sube las escaleras apresuradamente y cierra de un portazo.

Daichi suspira y mira a Kuroo.

"Espera. Hablaré con él."

* * *

"Bueno, ¿qué diablos te pasa estos últimos días?" inquiere Daichi, irrumpiendo en la habitación de su amigo. "Y no me vengas con que nada, porque sé que no es cierto."

Koushi está hecho un ovillo en la cama, temblando todavía debido a lo empapado de su ropa. Voltea a ver a Daichi y le dice con voz muerta:

"Estoy jodido."

Es entonces cuando Daichi se da cuenta de que hay algo muy, pero muy mal con Koushi.

(Él no es la clase de persona que habla con maldiciones).

Se sienta en la cama, a su lado. Posa su mano en su hombro suavemente.

"Suga, ¿qué pasó?"

Koushi toma aire antes de empezar. No quiere romper en llanto.

"To— Oikawa tiene cáncer. En etapa terminal. Me mintió todo este tiempo al respecto, me dijo que solo era anemia. Y yo—" su voz se quiebra y Koushi se detiene. Daichi lo contempla, primero azorado y después con compasión.

"Lo siento mucho," dice. "Entiendo que estés asustado, y dolido, pero no es tiempo de pensar en ti."

Koushi se incorpora en la cama, indignado.

"¡¿Huh?!"

Daichi suspira y trata de suavizar sus palabras lo máximo posible.

"Va a morir, Suga. Deberías estar con él."

Koushi se pone de pie.

"¿Acaso no me oíste? ¡Me mintió!" vocifera. No es tanto la mentira lo que le afecta, sino el hecho de que...

 _Rompió mi corazón. Sabía que era frágil y lo destrozó de todas formas_ ; piensa con amargura. Es algo que no puede admitir en voz alta —al menos no frente a Daichi, el causante de su dolor.

"Sí, Suga, lo entiendo," responde Daichi sin perder la calma. "Pero tú puedes sanar, y él ya no."

Koushi abre los ojos como platos. Mira a Daichi como si lo hubieran traicionado, pero este solo se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa.

"¿Qué esperas? Tienes que decirle lo que sientes."

Koushi siente el calor subirle al rostro. La expresión de Daichi no ha cambiado, y ¿cuál es el punto en tratar de negarlo? Se conocen demasiado bien. Pero Koushi está triste, y aunque sabe que Daichi tiene un buen punto, tiene miedo a sufrir más. Así que solo exhala audiblemente y vuelve a tirarse en la cama.

"No lo sé, Daichi. No lo sé."

* * *

Pasan días. Días que se sienten como una eternidad. Koushi mentiría si no admitiera que no ha dejado de pensar en Tooru ni un minuto.

¿Cómo estará?

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Obtiene la respuesta a esa pregunta poco después de una semana, cuando recibe una llamada de Iwaizumi.

"Tienes que venir. Oikawa se puso mal," dice el muchacho sin permitir que Koushi diga palabra. Su voz se quiebra cuando añade:

"Es probable que... que no sobreviva la noche."

Koushi siente como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

"Voy," responde sin chistar y cuelga. Se pone la primera sudadera que encuentra —la cual resulta ser del Karasuno, coincidentemente— y sale. En la cocina están Daichi y Kuroo, conversando y riendo. Koushi se asoma para avisarle a Daichi que saldrá.

"Tooru está muy mal. Tengo que irme."

Daichi asiente, mirándole con compasión.

"Suga... Piensa en lo que te dije."

"Si le digo, ¿también le confesarás tus sentimientos a Kuroo?" lo reta Koushi cuando va de salida, de manera que no alcanza a ver el sonrojo que tiñe la cara de su amigo y la expresión de sorpresa de Kuroo.

"¡¿Eehh?!"

"¡SUGA!"

Koushi sonríe mordaz. Monta la bicicleta de Daichi —al menos será más rápido que caminar— y echa a andar con el celular en la mano.

Avanza lo más rápido que puede mientras los nervios comienzan a consumirlo lentamente. Cuando llegue, ¿qué se supone que deba decir?

Y peor aún, ¿cómo estará Tooru?

En su mano, su teléfono vibra. Koushi baja la mirada instintivamente y ve un mensaje de Tobio.

**Kageyama T:** _sugawara-san, escuchaste lo de oikawa?_

La distracción solo dura un segundo, pero es suficiente como para que Koushi no vea el automóvil que se estrella contra él en una intersección.

* * *

Durante sus últimas horas de vida, Tooru está tan débil que ha perdido la consciencia.

Y sueña.

Está parado, y por más que intenta moverse no puede hacerlo. A lo lejos distingue a sus padres y a Iwaizumi, contemplándolo con piedad. Y entonces aparecen personas.

Algunas conocidas, otras no tanto. Todas se acercan a Tooru y él se siente asfixiado, pero sigue sin poder moverse. La gente lo golpea, le escupe, le sonríe burlonamente y arranca pedazos de su ropa y de su cabello. Tooru grita y llora, pero no se detienen. Al fin tienen la oportunidad de sacarle todo lo que quieren de él.

Siempre ha sido así.

Cuando lo despojan de todo, se alejan. Algunos incluso lo miran con asco ahora que no tiene nada que ofrecer. Tooru llora y cae sobre sus rodillas.

Es entonces cuando alguien más aparece. Le habla.

Tooru reconoce la voz y abre los ojos lentamente.

Frente a él está Koushi, sonriéndole con ternura.

Tooru ha vuelto a quedarse paralizado. Koushi se inclina y acaricia su rostro, limpia sus lágrimas y su sangre. Lo cubre y cura sus heridas.

De todas las personas, Koushi ha sido la única que aunque tenga la oportunidad de aprovecharse de él, prefiere ayudarle.

Y Tooru sabe que le ha perdido.

* * *

Ambos funerales son el mismo día, un día soleado.

Coincidentemente, son enterrados casi junto al otro. El cementerio es un lugar tranquilo, un prado verde rodeado de pequeñas colinas. Koushi y Tooru descansan sentados en la cima de una, observando las ceremonias a unos metros de distancia. Koushi sonríe con cierta amargura al ver a Daichi y Kuroo tomados de las manos.

"Me alegra que Daichi haya dicho a Kuroo lo que sentía," suspira. "Al menos alguien es feliz."

A su lado, Tooru está visiblemente incómodo.

"No te has preguntado, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?"

Koushi se encoge de hombros.

"Tal vez dejamos un par de cosas sin terminar."

Tooru asiente. Es extraño, pero es la primera vez en un largo tiempo que se siente tan bien.

"Nunca fui a las Olimpiadas," comenta. Koushi no lo mira, sus ojos fijos en el entierro de sus remanentes corpóreos.

"Cierto," responde.

Tooru mira al cielo. Está harto de esa distancia entre ambos, aunque supone que lo merece. No obstante, hay algo que todavía no le cuadra.

"¿Qué fue lo que tú no cumpliste?" inquiere de pronto. Frunce el ceño. "De hecho, ¿qué estabas haciendo ese día?"

Al fin Koushi voltea a verlo.

"Iba a declararte que tenía sentimientos por ti," dice fríamente. Tooru se congela por un instante.

"Lo siento," contesta con nerviosismo y vergüenza una vez que las palabras cobran sentido en su cabeza. Koushi se encoge de hombros y vuelve a desviar la mirada.

"Está bien."

"No, no está bien. Te mentí, y nunca me disculpé apropiadamente por hacerlo," expresa Tooru, molesto consigo mismo. "Lo siento, Koushi. De corazón."

Koushi jadea, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Tooru luce tan arrepentido que Koushi no puede evitar sentir ternura.

"Okay," acepta.

Tooru lo mira atónito.

"¿Okay? ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?"

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Koushi.

"Nunca dije eso. Pero ya que estamos atrapados aquí, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarme lo mucho que quieres que te perdone, ¿no crees?"

Tooru parpadea, perplejo.

¿Está hablando en serio?

¿Qué se supone que deba responder a eso? Nunca ha visto ese brillo pícaro en los ojos de Koushi.

Para su alivio, el joven echa a reír.

"Por Dios Tooru, ¡solo estoy jugando contigo!" exclama. Finalmente, la expresión amable que tanto conoce y adora Tooru aparece en el rostro de Koushi cuando le asegura:

"Por supuesto que te perdono."

"Eh, ¿así de fácil? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que hice?"

Koushi tuerce los labios.

"Pues no, no fue fácil. Pero tampoco creo que haya sido fácil para ti, ¿o sí?" enarca una ceja. "Yo también fui egoísta. Solo estaba pensando en mi dolor y no en el tuyo. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero creo que me tardé demasiado."

Tooru se pasa la mano por el cabello. Se arrima un poco más cerca de Koushi, causando que sus hombros se rocen.

"Bueno... No creo que sea tan tarde, estamos juntos ahora," comenta, mirándole. Con la nueva cercanía sus bocas están apenas a unos pocos centímetros de tocarse, y Tooru no puede evitar sentirse tentado. "¿Puedo?" cuestiona, ojeando los labios de Koushi. Este último imita el gesto y asiente.

Se inclinan el uno hacia el otro, cerrando los ojos hasta que la distancia entre ellos desaparece. El roce es cálido y suave. Es sutil, corto; pero lleno de amor. Koushi se siente invadido por una alegría inexplicable, casi como si estuviera en el paraíso...

"Así que esto es lo que me faltaba hacer," susurra Tooru, rompiendo el contacto. Koushi abre los ojos y se encuentra con una luz cegadora que consume sus cuerpos, y entiende.

Asiente y sonríe por última vez, juntando su frente contra la de Tooru y tomando sus manos.

"Vamos juntos, Tooru."

* * *

_"...Porque cuando nunca ves la luz,_

_Es difícil saber cuál de los dos está cediendo."_

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
